Love Lessons
by KeyPea
Summary: Castiel had taught Dean a few things about angels. It was only fair that Dean returned the favour for humans. Dean/Castiel. Prompted by brothel scene in S5 episode "free to be you and me". Mature only, please.
1. Chapter 1

Dean could barely keep the Impala on the road, he was laughing so hard. He'd thought taking the angel to a brothel to show him some basic human lust had been a good idea, but they'd made a less than smooth exit from the building. Dean's sides ached with laughter even more when he took another glance over at the passenger seat. Castiel had knitted his eyebrows together in a bemused look and he frowned at the road in front of them, clearly not understanding what Dean had found so funny.

"That was a horrible place." He announced. "In all of my observations and now this, I'm still not sure why humans enjoy this lust."

"I'm sorry," Dean chuckled. "Tell me again what she actually did?"

"She pushed me down into a chair and then smashed her mouth against mine," Castiel crinkled his nose in disgust. Dean roared with laughter again at the mental image, and Cas pulled his coat more tightly about him, looking vulnerable and a little bit surprised. "Is it always like that?"

Dean became a little more serious. "No," he said quietly, "it's not. When it's done properly, it's the most amazing feeling in the world."

"Then will you teach me how to do it properly?" Cas asked simply.

Dean nearly crashed the car. "I... don't really think I should." He said carefully, wondering how to explain. "That sort of thing is usually between lovers."

Castiel processed these words and filed them away for future reference, but was quite insistent. "You were happy to let me be lovers with a strange woman, but you won't teach me yourself? I thought you were my friend." He looked a little hurt.

"It's complicated, Cas." Dean sighed.

"I'd much rather you show me instead of a stranger who doesn't understand about me," Cas told him stubbornly. "If you won't teach me everything, at least help me understand that custom for mouth-touching you seemed to find so funny."

"Kissing." Dean told him. "It's called kissing, and it's a way of showing affection."

"Kissing," Castiel mused. "I want you to show me kissing." The tone of voice made it clear that the argument was over, and Dean sighed again. He could never say no to Cas.

"Alright, when we get back to the motel, I will, but remember this was your idea!" Dean drummed his fingers on the wheel in frustration. The brothel business had been funny at first but deep down he felt strange about Castiel and his innocence. Dean hated to think he was taking advantage of him, but if Dean knew anything about angels, it was that they could be stubborn as heck when they wanted something.

OOO

Castiel hovered awkwardly in the motel room looking lost, agitating Dean who was closing and firmly locking the door behind them. "At least take your coat off, dude," He said, forcibly helping Cas shrug out of it and throwing it over a chair.

Dean planted both hands squarely on Castiel's shoulders. "Right." He swallowed nervously. "Kissing." He wondered where to start. "There's different types of kisses. You might have seen this one from watching humans." He quickly leaned forward and pecked Castiel's smooth cheek. "That can be used as a greeting, and friends use it sometimes."

"Okay," Cas said, "but that's not what that woman did to me."

"She kissed your lips, right?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed. He knew what was coming. Slower this time, he leaned in again and pressed his lips to Castiel's, keeping his eyes open to see his reaction, then moved back again. Cas looked a little surprised. "Well that wasn't as unpleasant as when she did it. Do that one again."

Rather than beat about the bush, Dean did as he was told, and felt Castiel casually pucker his lips to meet Dean's this time, like he'd learned how to kiss back. Cas was right- it wasn't at all unpleasant, and Dean felt his eyes relaxing...

"Good." He blinked, patting Castiel's shoulders as if he were proud of his student. Cas looked devastatingly cute and innocent with his arms dangling by his sides, and something pulled in Dean's chest.

"That woman's was longer than that," he said cheekily. Dean wondered for a moment if Cas was doing this on purpose, then decided he didn't care. "Like this?"

Dean did let his eyes relax this time, as Cas was doing, then his arms a little as well, stepping closer so he was holding the sides of Castiel's arms instead of his shoulders, encouraging them up, so the men were holding each other's arms as their surprisingly soft lips met again and again, Cas tilting his head a little to try out different angles.

"Open your mouth a little bit," Dean breathed, sliding his tongue forward just a tad, letting Cas adjust to the new sensation. A part of him was scared that this was a little too forward, a little too much to take in, but Cas accepted it eagerly and they lightly touched tongues and tasted each other before a shiver of delight ran through Dean that he couldn't suppress.

"Are you alright?" Cas leaned back, looking concernedly at Dean. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No," Dean practically groaned, "No Cas, you did it perfectly," he smoothed his hands down the angel's arms, and almost with regret told him, "but those kisses are for lovers." He gently disentangled himself.

"I think I understand." Castiel replied, his features smooth and unreadable. "They felt different. Certainly much more pleasant than before, anyway."

Dean took a few deep breaths. "Well, now I've taught you," he said in a strained voice. He left Cas standing where he was and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling off his shoes and tucking them together neatly. He was surprised when Cas was kneeling down and placing a second pair beside them; his own.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, laying his hand on Dean's knee, his puppy-dog eyes full of hope and enthusiasm from his new-found knowledge. "I know these kisses are for lovers, but do you think we could practice?"

_I'd practice kissing with Cas any time_, Dean privately thought. _I could never say no to that face. _All he said though, unable to stop a grin stretching his features, was "Oh I think we can do that."

* * *

**This is my first shot at a Dean/Castiel fic, so leave me a comment if you liked it; I may be tempted to extend it and write more about what Dean can teach Cas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't tell Sammy about what he'd been teaching Castiel. They were still getting back into trusting each other, and Dean didn't want to jeopardise that or embarrass Castiel, even though a small voice in his head told him Cas wouldn't feel embarrassment at his lessons, and really Dean was just looking to spare himself. It would have been one thing to explain to Sam that Dean had showed Cas a kiss, it would have been entirely different to tell him they'd carried on "practicing" even after that first night. That first night would never have happened in the first place if Sammy had been around to keep Dean company; Dean wouldn't have taken Cas out.

In the same vein, Sam didn't mention Dean's late night visits to the bar down the street or ask about his keen desire to spend time with Cas. Dean's usual exploits were anything but secretive, so Sammy concluded that this one must be different and a sensitive matter, and declined to push or tease Dean about it. Dean would open up when he was ready, if he wanted to.

Still, many nights passed in which Sammy had seen Dean get ready for bed with a frustrated expression on his face, then in the growing silence and darkness, when Dean obviously thought he was asleep, Sam heard the rustling of sheets and Dean's muffled gasps, like he was biting his lip or pressing his face into the pillow to make less noise. Sam's face always grew hot when he heard this, and had the lights been on he would have bet his face would be bright red too. Sam Winchester was a lot of things, but stupid he wasn't, and to his credit he never said a word.

Dean always felt terrible and confused afterwards, like he shouldn't want this but couldn't deny his body, and a small part of him also whispered, _his heart_. Cas had been quite eager to continue the kissing practice, and Dean had to admit he loved it, being the one who got to show Cas these things, but it was becoming obvious that the angel no longer needed to be taught how to kiss. _So_, Dean mused to himself one night after sating his appetite with his hand. _Time to break it off or step it up. _He thought he knew which one he would have preferred.

OOO

The perfect opportunity presented itself when Sammy decided to go visit Bobby, leaving the weekend entirely to Dean. He took Castiel out to a bar more out of habit than anything else, though Dean decided it couldn't hurt for him to have one, no _two_ rounds of dutch courage to step up his game. Castiel concernedly helped Dean into the motel afterwards and was surprised to see a double bed, instead of the usual twins in the room whenever Sam and Dean stayed in motel rooms.

"Sam's away." Dean let the statement hang in the air, leaving it up to Castiel to make the next move.

"Does this mean more practice?" Cas asked eagerly, eyes glittering.

"If you'd like that." Dean was as nervous as the first time they'd done this. He fumbled with Castiel's trench coat to get it off and hang it up as he always had to, otherwise Cas would quite happily make out all night still wearing it. Dean took his own jacket off and dropped it as he tried to hang it up; after a second attempt he wiped his nervous hands on his jeans.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah... why wouldn't I be?" Dean spread his hands. "It's just you and me." He fiddled with the radio in the room and tuned it to a local classic rock station.

"More practice, then?" Cas stepped forward, and Dean made a noise of consent, not trusting himself to speak.

Their kisses were light at first until Cas impatiently stuck his tongue in Dean's mouth. He couldn't understand what was up with his human tonight. He pulled Dean over to the bed and collapsed on it. As the "lessons" had progressed and the kisses had got hot and heavy and occasionally shirtless, collapsing on the bed had become the default move, so it didn't take Dean long to forget his nerves and give as good as he got, which Castiel seemed to immensely enjoy. He loved the way Cas gave little sighs as they broke for air, the way he enjoyed Dean running his fingers through his hair, and the greedy way Cas held Dean's waist as they kissed, as if Dean belonged to him and no-one else.

Dean was just having a private moment of wonder; which he'd never admit to of course; looking into the depths of Castiel's eyes, when the angel quite ruined the moment, as he was often prone to do, by nudging at Dean's crotch with his own.

"Dean, when are you going to teach me about this?" His cute face betrayed a mix of outrage that Dean hadn't yet mentioned it, curiosity, and hope that he'd find out soon.

"Oh Cas." Dean half groaned, half laughed. He'd been so preoccupied with stepping up the game that he'd forgotten how much fun he could have with the sweet and innocent angel.

"Every time we seem to practice kissing, things happen, so it must be related." Castiel concluded.

Dean gave him a long, hard look, trying to judge the range of, or rather lack of, Castiel's experience. He bit his lip to prevent his smile being misunderstood. "You've... you've never touched yourself?" He asked.

Cas shrugged. "I was hoping you could teach me about that as well."

"Oh boy, are you in for a treat." Dean blew out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, now unable to prevent the grin that was spreading from ear to ear. "It's the best thing ever." He stared in wonder at Cas for a few more moments, adding hesitantly, "You know, whilst the kisses were a bit more light-hearted, everything else after is definitely for lovers, right?"

"Of course I know." Cas replied incredulously. "What have we been practicing kissing for this whole time, if we aren't lovers?" He rolled his eyes. "Now show me."

"I'm the luckiest man alive," Dean sighed happily. He sat up and got to work removing both their shoes and shirts, gently encouraging Cas to sit up on the edge of the bed by tugging at his tie. Cas looked as cute as ever in just his socks and trousers, though Dean unbuckled the belt and snaked it out of the loops. He did the same to his own, making it nice and slow so Cas could see and appreciate his little striptease.

When the shirts and belts were gone, Dean leaned down and captured Castiel's lips with his own, planting his hands squarely on his shoulders as he gently knelt back down on the bed, straddling Cas' hips. They met each other's eyes before moving into a kiss again, Dean placing his hands tenderly on Cas' cheeks as he felt warm arms encircle him. Cas squeezed them together and they both murmured at the exquisite sensation of skin on skin as their chests pressed together.

Dean took the lead by moving his hand around Castiel's head to catch in his hair and press his lips to his more firmly. As they tasted each other more fiercely Dean shifted his hips against Castiel's, earning himself a small gasp.

"Dean, that..."

"Feels good, right?" Dean murmured in Cas' mouth, sliding his hips again and teasing a small moan out of the depths of his throat. "You want more?"

"More," Cas breathed greedily. He allowed Dean to lay him softly back down onto the bed. Dean lifted his hips slightly, enough to allow him to stretch out over Cas' body and kiss his neck, which, if his rapid increase in breathing rate was anything to go by, the angel appreciated.

Dean gradually worked his way downwards, taking time over each nook and crease of Castiel's skin, gently kissing the smooth expanse between Cas' bellybutton and the waistband of his trousers, savouring every whimper he drew from him before raising his head back up again and starting all over again from the top. Dean had wanted to step up his game, well he was getting exactly what he wanted, and making the most of it.

Castiel though, as much as he was enjoying the slow seduction, was aching for more. He took Dean quite by surprise as he let his hand roam over his backside and gave it a cheeky pinch, earning a surprised "oh!" from Dean, who jutted his hips forwards, right into Castiel's other waiting hand. Cas held the top of Dean's leg where it was and ran his thumb over the crease of his groin, closer and closer until...

Dean gave a ragged gasp as he felt Castiel stroking his cock through his jeans, and went from half mast to rock hard in a heartbeat. His elbows propping him up began to tremble and he thought he might collapse on top of Castiel if the angel hadn't been gripping his leg so tightly.

"Damn, Cas," was all Dean could currently articulate.

"So, are you going to stop teasing and get on with the teaching?" Cas kept up his own tease of his thumb across the fabric, his smug grin saying it all.

"Hell yes." Dean pushed himself upright again and popped the button on his jeans before caressing that same space he'd kissed before, slipping his index fingers under Castiel's waistband and tugging at it. The button gave way and the zipper slid down, revealing that Cas was unmistakably ready for what would come next. With the lightest of touches, Dean skimmed his fingers over Castiel's erection and enjoyed watching him arch his back up and strain for more.

When Cas had gathered himself together he tugged at either side of Dean's jeans. "I feel," he gasped as Dean kept up his slow stroking, "that we should be naked."

"Oh you do, huh?" Dean whispered into Cas' ear, hand still down the front of his pants. He lightly nipped at his earlobe and Cas groaned aloud.

"If you keep touching it like that, it's going to explode!"

"That's the point, sweetheart," Dean crooned, "but don't let it go off yet, I'm just getting started." Still, he eased off on the nipping and stroking to gently slide down and take off the trousers, following quickly with his own jeans.

"So beautiful," Dean lay back down next to Cas and kissed his body again, running his hand tenderly over his torso. _And impressive_, the voice in his head said.

"Dean? Do you think I could touch you?" Cas asked shyly.

"Oh yes please," Dean took his hand, kissed it, then guided it downwards until it rested on his cock. He felt Cas close his hand around it gently. Dean, still guiding him, moved the hand up and down until Cas copied the movement, then handed the reins over totally to Cas, who seemed to enjoy the small gasps he teased from Dean as he varied the pressure or speed of his hand.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes... yes... don't stop with that!" Dean moaned, barely able to form coherent thoughts. This was even better than he'd imagined on all those nights he'd spent jacking off alone.

As Cas touched him, Dean adjusted his position on the bed so he could return the favour right back. At first, Cas forgot about his own hand on Dean as Dean fondled his cock, until Dean drew them together so they almost touched. Cas then made the connection and took the lead, making it seem like the most natural thing in the world to grasp his own length right along with Dean's.

For a minute they both lay half-paralysed by pleasure as Cas stroked and squeezed them both against each other, his mouth in a perfect circle of surprise and bliss, Dean just catching his expression before he squeezed his eyes shut, savouring the tidal wave of satisfaction crashing through him.

Dean could sense Cas was close, it being his first experience and all, and he just wanted to try one more thing before it happened. He carefully rolled Cas onto his back again, their cocks breaking contact with each other, each glistening with moisture.

"One more thing I want to show you," he said, by way of explanation, eyes glittering. If he'd liked being touched, then Cas was going to _love_ this.

On all fours, Dean kissed his way down Castiel's body again as he'd done earlier, but this time he didn't stop below the bellybutton, grasping Cas' cock in his hand and kissing the tip. If the angel knew what was going to happen next, he gave no indication, so Dean went for it and took Castiel's cock inside his mouth.

Cas gasped and thrashed on the bed as Dean tasted him, rubbing his tongue down the length before he sucked on the head. "It's going to... it's going to..." he exclaimed, then a heartbeat later his hips shuddered with orgasm and he was shooting his load, hot and glorious, right down Dean's throat.

The taste of Castiel's salty seed in his mouth was all too much for Dean and he came himself without even being touched, milking every last drop out of Cas' cock and swallowing it all even as he was stuttering his own come between Cas' thighs and onto the bed.

Cas couldn't even speak, laying flat out on the bed with his arms thrown wide and a look of pure amazement on his face. Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked, "so what have you learned today?"

"What do you call that? When you put your mouth around...?" He asked as Dean collapsed down next to him.

"My mouth around your dick? They're called blow jobs."

"But you didn't..."

"Blow, yeah. I sucked. Felt good though, right?"

"Will you teach me how to do that to you?" Cas asked, no, demanded.

Dean checked his face to make sure he was serious, but apparently Cas had enjoyed it as much as his body had indicated. "Oh man," Dean grinned, and he said it without thinking. "I love you."

Cas smiled back at him, not looking in the least bit surprised at Dean's outburst. "I'm glad you love me, since after you've taught me everything the only person I want to do it with is you. I guess that means I love you too?"

Dean felt himself getting all choked up, so he gathered Cas up in his arms and held him close, kissing the top of his head whilst he took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Of all the things he thought would happen after taking it upon himself to teach Cas about human lust, he never thought he'd be in this situation, and he never thought he'd be this happy.

"As nice as being held is, it's all a bit wet around here," Cas fidgeted his legs where Dean's spunk had landed.

"Sorry about that. We'll get cleaned up then." Dean laughed.

"Then hold me again after?"

Dean nodded, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I'm the luckiest man alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean returned to their motel room one afternoon to find out that it wasn't as unoccupied as they had left it. They could hear the TV blasting as they reached the door, and it wasn't exactly a normal TV programme. Dean opened the door, took one look inside, and then slammed the door closed again.

"What is it?" Sam asked impatiently behind him.

"It's Castiel," Dean replied. "I think he's watching a porno."

"WHAT?!"

"I'll handle it, give me an hour." Dean sighed.

"Dude, I'll give you more than that," Sam grinned wickedly, revealing he knew a little more than Dean had ever intended. "Sounds like you'll have your hands full."

Cackling away to himself, he snatched the Impala keys from Dean's hand and took off. Dean turned various shades of red and purple, and was still trying to think of a witty comeback when he heard the roar of the Impala leaving the parking lot. Sam really was leaving him to it. He entered the motel room and firmly locked the door behind him.

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Cas leaned over the back of the sofa, a shit-eating grin pasted all over his features. "I'm learning."

"Dude, you don't watch this stuff at maximum volume." Dean wandered over to grab the remote and hit mute. The porno continued to play without the sound- Dean gave a brief glance at the screen to discover it was of the gay variety. He turned to face the couch and felt his cheeks redden again as he realised he wasn't the only one with his hands full.

"Oh God," he swallowed, at the sight of Cas with his fly open, no underwear in sight, eagerly stroking his exposed cock- just the way Dean had taught him.

"Hey, no blasphemy!" Cas replied indignantly, stilling his hand for a moment. "Are you pleased? I've been practicing."

"Thats... great, I guess," Dean replied, biting his lip to stop a grin spreading across his face. Cas hadn't even taken his coat off, as usual. "How did you find this stuff?" He motioned to the TV.

"Dean please," Castiel knitted his eyebrows together seriously, "I knew just sucking it wasn't all that goes on. See how one goes into the other?"

Dean made a choking noise in the back of his throat as they both watched one of the porn actors force his cock into the other's entrance.

"I know you know how to do it," Cas continued. Dean held his breath- he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Castiel uttered those two words that Dean could never refuse, words that turned his bones into jelly and made every fibre of his body tingle.

"Teach me."

OOO

Dean gritted his teeth and rested his forehead on the cold tiles of the shower stall for a moment. He'd been 'cleaning out' for Castiel just in case things progressed that far and had gone about the task with slightly too much enthusiasm, and it had made his head spin. He shook his head and laughed at himself. It wouldn't be the first time he'd gone further than oral sex with another man. When you had a sexual history as long as Dean's, then there was bound to be some fooling around on both sides of the fence. The problem, Dean thought, as the shower water kept cascading over his back, was that sex with Castiel felt like a heck of a lot more than just simple fooling around.

As he switched off the water he heard Cas tap on the door. "Are you alright, Dean?" A concerned voice asked.

"Be out in a minute Cas," Dean called. Something pulled in his chest at the thought of what he was about to do. He absentmindedly doodled in the condensation on the mirror as he dried himself before opening the cabinet and taking out a little bottle of something he'd been saving.

OOO

If there was anything he appreciated about Cas, Dean mused as he lay flat on his back on the bed, it was that he was a quick learner. His thoughts didn't get a chance to develop much further than that as another wave of pleasure crashed through him as Castiel sucked him off again before breaking away and brushing a kiss across the inside of his thigh, a simple act that had sent a jolt of electricity up Dean's spine.

"Damn Cas, you're amazing at that," Dean murmured, his voice sounding a heck of a lot more breathy and girly than he'd intended. Cas settled his head down on the flat of Dean's stomach, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well I learned from the best," Cas replied innocently, "but there's still some things my master has yet to teach me. How should I convince him?"

An unexpected thrill ran through Dean at these words, and he propped himself up on his elbows with interest. _Master_. He'd never gotten off on anything like that before, but then Castiel was different to any sexual partner Dean had ever had, and he supposed Castiel's sexual education had smacked undertones of teacher and student.

"And what is it you'd like him to teach you?" Dean asked smugly, playing along.

"I want," Cas breathed, then balled his fists into the covers and spoke more firmly, "I want it all. I want to make love."

"Then," Dean replied, running a hand through Cas' soft hair, gripping the back of his head gently but firmly, and encouraging him forward until their lips practically touched, "perhaps you should show him how much you _want it_."

The tickle of Dean's breath against Cas' lips drew out a deep sigh from within him and he made the move forwards, sealing their lips together determinedly. Cas was more than experienced with his tongue now, thanks to Dean's expert kissing lessons and subsequent "practice" and he explored Dean's mouth thoroughly, leaving no erogenous spot untouched. It was a fast but thorough procession that made their hearts pound and left them gasping for breath. Dean touched his teeth with his tongue and thought he could taste himself.

With a swift movement that even Cas hadn't seen coming, he'd flipped the angel over onto his back and straddled him, intending to return the favour. He dipped his head but moved upwards instead of south, and grazed Castiel's neck with his lips, earning himself a moan. Slowly and seductively he started grinding his hips against Cas', reaching one hand down and pressing their hardened cocks together as he did so, teasing small gasps out of the depths of Castiel's throat. When they'd first started fooling around Cas had been close to coming as soon as he started anything downstairs, but stamina was something else he'd picked up along the way.

Still, Dean eased off on the grinding, making his strokes light and ticklish. Castiel grabbed at handfuls of the covers and he couldn't help a giggle escaping his lips. He brought his hands up and trailed a finger down Dean's spine, making him curve down at the touch. He kept his finger trailing south, over Dean's baby-smooth ass cheeks, and then with just the lightest of touches, he pressed his finger in between them.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and he nearly leapt off the bed. The sensation was ticklish and yet highly erotic, and right then he wished Cas would press harder, find the puckered little hole he'd prepared so carefully and explore it further.

"Right there," he breathed, bracing his body with his hands and shifting his knees apart slightly so Cas had greater access.

"Here?" Cas asked doubtfully, pressing between the cheeks a little further until he hit the sweet spot and Dean practically shouted out loud, his moan of pleasure was so great. His arms trembled and his hips lowered down until they were resting on Castiel's and the angel said,

"perhaps I should be behind, so I can see what I'm doing."

"Please, be my guest," Dean moaned, as Cas slid out from under him. He felt a hand on his stomach from behind, lifting him, changing his position until he was on all fours, something Cas had obviously seen on the pornos he'd been watching. It was a position that left Dean feeling wide-open and vulnerable, and at that minute he wanted nothing more.

"Go gentle with the probing, Cas," Dean warned. "It's a bit different to your front decoration, it needs to be prepared for any rougher handling."

"I'm nervous," Cas admitted as he kneeled behind Dean, seeming reluctant to take his hands from Dean's hips.

"It's normal to be nervous," Dean soothed, craning around and sitting down for a second. "Listen sweetheart, we don't have to do this now if you don't want to," and he pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips.

"No, I want to," he replied confidently. "Let me work up to it again."

"Alright, but how about we stick to exploring me today?" Dean suggested. "Plenty of time for practice later, after all." He winked, and it lightened the mood between them. Castiel's nervous expression was replaced by a warm and genuine smile, one that made Dean want to take him into his arms and never let go.

They kissed again for a while and Cas moved around to kissing Dean's back, moving him back onto all fours again and grabbing the bottle Dean had brought from the bathroom. Dean made encouraging and appreciative noises as Castiel concentrated on kissing and nipping the top of his spine as he pressed one lubed-up finger down to Dean's entrance again. When he reached it, Dean tried not to jut forwards too much, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he relaxed to let Cas in.

Cas teased around the entrance before pressing in experimentally, surprised to feel Dean's skin relax and accept in the finger. If his moans were anything to go by, Cas was in the right place, though he still felt he had to check,

"am I doing it right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"That's great Cas," Dean encouraged. "Bring your body a little closer, press against me."

The angel did as instructed and pressed against Dean's warm, hard body. His cock bumped against the inside of Dean's thigh and he gasped.

"Feels good, right?" Dean murmured. "Don't want you forgetting about yourself."

Cas set about proving he definitely wasn't forgetting anything, gently sliding his finger in and out of Dean now as he rutted forwards, own cock in hand, occasionally letting it slide under Dean and touch his. They rocked backwards and forwards like this for a while until Dean groaned, "more Cas," and he obliged, sliding a second finger in his ass. The lube felt cool and tingly around Dean's crack, and Cas' fingers inside him felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He could barely form coherent thoughts until he felt Cas lean over and breathe into his ear.

"Dean, I need... I need," he whimpered, unable to articulate exactly what it was he wanted, but Dean understood anyway.

"I know, baby," Dean murmured, twisting around as Cas removed his fingers and leaning in to kiss his soft lips. "You're tired of humping my leg and your hand. You want to get inside and fuck me, right?"

"Please," Cas replied, making it sound like he was begging for it rather than asking. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and he looked so eager, so innocent and gorgeous that, Dean felt suddenly fiercely possessive of his angel, and he knew he didn't want Castiel to be doing this with anyone else. Hell, Dean didn't want to be doing it with anyone else- not after all that had happened.

"I'm going to let you, sweetheart, just as soon as we've lubed you up. Can't go in dry with this," He smiled, giving a few pumps of the bottle and spreading it over Cas' length as he slowly jacked it, drawing another whimper from his lips. He threw back his head, eyes closed, and savoured the pleasure that Dean's hand gave him, until it was no longer enough.

"Here, we'll try it like this, less chance to make a mistake this way," Dean said, taking the lead and Castiel's hands. Dean settled himself on his back and bent his knees up, and gently tugged Cas until he knelt between them. "Plus I can see your beautiful face, this way," and he stroked the side of Cas' face, who looked bemused.

"I don't normally hear you talk like this, Dean," He breathed. "You doing this all for me?"

"You know it," Dean whispered. "I want you." As he spoke, he guided Castiel to his entrance and encouraged him to press forwards. Cas did, but as Dean took his hand away, the whole area, slippery with lube, moved it all out of place, and Cas ended up rutting down into the bed by accident.

"I didn't mean that to happen," he said, dismayed, as Dean let out a chuckle.

"It's fine. Come on dude, stuff like this happens, it's part of the fun," Dean encouraged, pulling Cas down for a kiss again. His eyes sparkled. "Now are you going to dawdle around or are you going to try again?"

This time Cas aimed true and buried the head of his cock inside Dean, letting out a groan that Dean echoed. He brought his hands down to Cas' hips and held him there a minute as they both savoured the sensation.

"Try a little deeper," the words came out as a pant of air as Cas slid carefully in just a little more, groaning,

"Dean, it feels so... _tight_ in there."

"Feel good?" He breathed, "because you sure feel good inside me." Dean could feel himself clench around Castiel, who seemed to be filling him completely, almost as if they were made for each other. Then Cas was moving experimentally, slowly thrusting in and out, with not quite his whole length but enough to make it count, and it felt so natural and primal Dean lost the ability for all rational thought.

"Just don't stop that," he groaned, grabbing a hold of Castiel's firm cheeks and helping him move. Their cries mirrored each other, and Cas' breath was coming in ragged gasps as he instinctively looked for something to grab onto- and found Dean's cock, jerking it off with the same rhythm as he moved inside him.

Dean knew he was going to come any second and if Cas' increased pace was anything to go by, he was as well. Dean's roar could have shattered glass when it happened, and he was shooting his mess all over himself through Cas' fingers, Castiel's cries quite lost amidst the noise of his own as he filled Dean up with his warm seed.

His body trembled with the force of it and he collapsed down on Dean, sandwiching Dean's sticky come between them. They both lay paralysed with pleasure for many minutes, letting their hearts slow and their breathing calm. When Castiel's softening cock had started to slip out of him, Dean rolled them onto their sides, destroying the sheets with the come that dribbled out of him in the process, but at that moment Dean really didn't care.

"Did you like it?" Cas asked anxiously, ever the eager student.

"I loved it." Dean sighed, eyes closed contentedly. "You're a natural."

"Can we do it again soon?"

"Damn Cas," Dean cracked one eye open. "You like to practice what you've been taught, eh?"

"Only if I get to practice with you," the angel replied, so seriously a little thrill ran through Dean.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he told him happily. "Now how about we get a shower? Sam will be back soon."

OOO

There were many things Dean Winchester thought would happen the day he'd taken Castiel to the brothel to teach him about human lust, he mused, as he stood under the warm running water. As he watched the steam fog up the mirror and reveal the heart he'd doodled earlier, he felt a hand slide around his torso and he smiled, before leaning in for an infinitely tender kiss from Castiel. It wasn't as clumsy and innocent as their first kiss, and it definitely wouldn't be their last if Dean had anything to do with it, but as kisses went, it was pretty awesome.

Yes, Dean had thought a great many things would happen, but standing butt naked, soaped up in the shower and swapping kisses with his angel who'd just made love to him hadn't been one of them.

But Dean wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Thankyou so much to everyone who has read and left kudos for or commented on this fic. I've been completely overwhelmed with how much support it's gained, and honestly, I don't think I could have finished it without it.**

**As ever, thanks for reading, and I hope you had as much fun reading about Cas and Dean's adventures as I had writing it!**


End file.
